It will be alright
by o v e r f l o w s
Summary: Modern day OP romance fluff slight ooc Fem! sanji x zoro Rated T for mild language and mention of abuse Please read and review!


AUTHOR NOTE'S

Hey guys, it's my first fan fic so do read/review. Any constructive criticism will be accepted and sorry about the grammar as I'm not a native speaker.

Oh and another thing, I don't own One Piece and its character, only the plot, sadly.

Happy reading!

MODERN DAY AU OP

FLUFF + SLIGHT OCC + SLICE OF LIFE

HER MORNING

As the sun rose, its penetrative ray laden with UV lights and warmth cut through the cracks of the bedroom windows, a sliver of light shone down directly to the girl peacefully sleeping on the bed. Her mouth and cutely shaped nose is covered in the blanket while her gold blonde hair fall on the bed tainting the blue and white striped bed sheet with yellow-gold strand of fluffy hair. Like it's on queue the alarm went off. The whole bedroom echoes with the loud 'KRINGGGGG!' as the alarm clock started to ring as loud as it can. Absent-mindedly a stray arm pokes out of the blanket searching blindly for the annoying alarm clock that woke her from her peaceful slumber. She muster her strength to leave her lovely, comfortable, fluffy, soft, comfy, did I mention COMFY? Pillow and groggily rubbed the sleep of her eyes.

As she leave her bed, she abruptly snag the curtains, showering her feature with the light of day as she feels the coldness of the night left her and filled her with vigour to start a new day. Like a routine, she open up her wardrobe, picking her dress for the day, pick up a towel and walk toward her bathroom to freshen up. She quickly undress from her usual pyjama, which only consist of her white shirt and undergarments as she slip into the warm waters of her bathtub.

After she felt as fresh as possible, exit the bathroom and quickly gather her cloth and dressed up before putting any make up. She just wear her usual, the glossy lip balm and lightly powder her face after she put on the mascara on her eyelids. She hated any heavy make up – she's a girl damn it, not the kind of doll of a women that men _gawk_ , no she couldn't pull that off she thought. Her brightly coloured eyes in the shade of mesmerising blue, nicely sculpted nose as well as naturally pink lip sit perfectly on her cherubic face while her golden blond hair – now in a ponytail as her bangs covered her left eyes- could make any men eager to have a second look at her, only her curly brow seem out of place. She never paid any attention toward how the guys will secretly gawk at _her_ Satisfied on how she look, she picked up her little black handbag as she make her way through her apartment door to head to her work.

HIS MORNING

As much as he likes sleeping, he have to wake up early for the training-regiment he set up for himself. After all, he have to stay fit, healthy and strong if he was to achieve his dream. As the alarm clock ring, he slam the shutter off with such vigour as he scratches his light green hair kept short so that the bangs would not bother to go into his eyes whenever he was doing exercises and stifle out a yawn.

He slip out of his bed as he started to get dressed into a pair of running pant and sweat shirt not bothering to bath as he would be sticky as his morning exercise end. Picking up his apartment keys and wallet. He strode towards the door and squat down to put on his running shoes. He closed the door behind him quietly, wouldn't want to wake her sister up – she had a late night shift last night and quickly trotted down the stairs, before coming through the door once again to grab his saviour – a smartphone in case something happens.

He started his usual morning exercise- a short jog, a quick set of jump rope, sit up, and a few set of front support before continuing his short jog. The now familiar street is slowly waking up with the usual chatter of shop opening and a few greeting by the friendly shop staff – which he usually answered with a short nod before continuing his exercise. The training-regiment he had start back when he was still in primary school now greatly paid off as his body now is nicely sculpted- abs and legs as well help him reach a supple 183 cm in height and he is still growing.

As he finished his exercise, he stopped for a quick gulp of water before making his way back to his home.

HER SHOES

She never eat alone at home, always preferring the company of other as she eat, talking and chattering usually follow after her usual cup of coffee. Therefore she always went to her job earlier than usual - free breakfast. That's one of the perk of working as the assistant chef slash main hostess for a café belonging to her _dear_ old grumpy head chef.

"He'll probably end up even grumpier if I'm late" she thought with her devilish grin as she puts on the black stoking before slipping into her shoe-for-the-day. Which shoe? She thought, making mental notes as she decide on what will slip into her feet. "too tall, too gaudy, too shiny…" she mumbled picking the right shoe need some effort she thought as her eyes linger to a little black laced high heel. "Perfect" she purred as she slip on the heel and closed the door behind her.

HIS RUN

He jogged down the stair trying to warm his body as the cold light of day staring down on him. Feeling the warmth coming back in his body, he stopped at the large clearing at the base of his apartment complex second checking for his usual necessity, "phone, keys and wallet" he grumbled after doing his usual tree pat rule and start to jog away from the complex.

He passed the river in which there's a large clearing suitable for his usual warming up before moving to more vigorous exercise he set for the day and stopped there for a warm up session, wouldn't want a cramp, he thought. He began to run the usual road as soon as the warm up finished.

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

As she went down the flight of stairs leading away from her apartment, she cursed on how the high heel hurt her feet. She's not used for wearing high heels, not that she need any extra height as she is nearly 163 cm tall, totally adequate for a women. Probably. Over the year she quickly developed a complex. Not about her eyebrows but about her height. If she's taller, than maybe she could protect those damsel in distress.

Not like she swing the other way, but there's something in those cutely shaped organism they called girls that seem worth protecting. They smell good, act cutely and seem so sweet, so fragile that even a subtle wind may broke them. Unlike MEN, she shuddered at the idea – smelly, crude, rude and obnoxious MEN. Okay, maybe some of them she thought. She casually pats off the imaginary dust on her black skirt as she dwell on her thought making head toward her job. Not noticing the distinct shadow of a burly man as she paced down the road making no heed at the man.

He was ready to go home, take a shower before having his breakfast, walking down the road that lead him right to his apartment complex which he swear keep changing location every day. Why is it so hard for him to even find the damn place? It's not like the apartment complex could grow legs and walk whenever he left the damn complex. Could it? He thought, apparently getting caught in his thoughts.

He surrendered before wiping the sweat off his brows with his arm while his other arm rummages through his pocket, finding his smartphone. With a swipe of his finger, he open up the GPS application which his sister INSISTED for him to install if something happens. This is _something,_ he thought before tying his own home address which he glad he memorized. The app start to guide him toward his home via a myriad of left and right's which he gladly follow.

While threading down the road, he noticed a small figure clad in a black dress suit coming out of his apartment complex. As their path crossed, his eyes collided with the girl's.

"huh,….short" he think.

"wow, tall" she thought.


End file.
